Rotation position sensors are used for providing position feedback in off-road vehicles or implements such as cotton harvesters, combines, sprayers, swathers and lawn and garden, construction or forestry equipment. Feedback can be required for automatic steering, multi-wheel steering, parallel or contour tracking systems, rate control, mapping and various other shaft angle and angle-related functions. Such sensors are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,703 entitled ROTARY AXLE-MOUNTED FEEDBACK TRANSDUCER. An electronic and hydraulic hitch control EHR is commercially available from the Rexroth Bosch Group and includes an inductive linear displacement sensor for position control. Such devices are often operated in extreme conditions and some are exposed to passing plant material, dirt and other debris. As a result of this exposure, the feedback mechanisms can be damaged during operation, and parts subject to wear have to be replaced to avoid inaccurate readings. Space and location limitations make access for installation, maintenance, repair and calibration difficult. Devices such as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,703 require special protective caps and special fixtures for set-up. Providing a convenient location, proper motion paths and adequate shielding have been continuing sources of problems.